


Summer is already here

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship or Gen, sort of, their relationship is super hella cute either way so, whatever you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small, slightly introspective expansion moment on the conversation Haruka and Nagisa have, coming from their Free! Creation Book Vol.2 end card skit. Also, I apologize for the title, I'm really bad at picking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer is already here

" _Friends_!"

  
"You're too loud, noisy, embarrassing."  
"We do not like you, not really."  
"We don't need you."  
"You are not useful."  
"You're too slow."  
"Go away."

Hearing those things from them, it would make him want to lower his gaze on the bright, colorful shoes he always wears and sob, and cry. He would pretend instead, he would laugh at a joke that's not there, because _he_ would be the joke. He would make fun of himself for thinking they are 'friends', that they like themselves when they're with him enough to keep him around.  
It's hard to keep up, but he never wants them to think such things. Not that they would anyway, and he never wants to allow himself to linger on these nightmarish fantasies for too long.  
He should keep on running, keep up with them, never be a weigh on their shoulders, never slow them down.  
He should glide sharp and fast through the water and air, even when he has to do it alone, to be more like them. When they tell him he did a good job, he smiles swelling up with pride for a moment. When they don't, it's alright. He should do better. Run faster, swim smoother, be funnier. Be amazing just like they are.  
" _If I keep swimming on and on, just like you, will I get a beautiful tan like yours_?"

"Nagisa... You're fine just the way you are," Haruka mutters unexpectedly, his voice almost too low for him to be understood.  
Nagisa's head whips around, his eyes find him and ask questions. Did he hear it right? Was that a good judgment? Was it just about his paleness or about something else?  
"Eh? Did you say something...?" He asks, and his gaze brushes right past Haruka's eyes hiding a bit of frailty there.  
"No, it's- nothing," Haruka finally replies, and his blue eyes lower shy as he walks away.  
Nagisa heard it. He is sure he heard it. _He already is amazing_ , Haruka said. His eyes widen, showing a heart swollen all of a sudden, and his smile radiates around them, against the world. The tips of his toes wiggle inside his shoes, they take him rushing out as the pervasive, intense smell of chlorine leave room for the fresh spring air.  
"You’re so weird!" And that is not bad, not with Nagisa. "Hey, Haru-chan! Let’s swim heaps this summer!" He peeps, tying his hands behind his back because showing too much happiness or boldness would jinx it for sure, wouldn't it?  
But it's okay. If Haru-chan thinks those things, then it's alright. It means he's alright. His fingers hover next to Haruka's. Too bold. The pace of their steps slows down.  
However, he grasps on them anyway, and their hands touch delicate. It would look like they are afraid but that is not it: they link wrapping around each other finally. Haruka blinks once looking ahead like nothing happened, but a small blush soon appears on his cheek, turning the sunlight brushing on his face just a wee bit darker.  
Nagisa's heart pounds, relieved by a few words, warmed up by the contact. It takes so little to feel so much better.

"Yeah... let's do that," Haruka finally replies, tilting his head to look at Nagisa with a big, sunny smile squeezed in his pure and soft eyes.   
Summer seems to be already here, even if just for a fleeting moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://donamoeba.tumblr.com/post/135306566069/translation-free-creation-book-vol2-end-card). It was so cute and I'm not sure Nagisa heard Haruka, but I like to think he did.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this for [Mizzy](http://dramaticallyfree.tumblr.com)'s birthday! I work best with short things, so I hope it was cute and nice enough... I wish I had enough cash to buy you something like a Haru nendoroid, but I don't have money of my own and I always feel uncomfortable spending my parents' so... well, please accept it! Fics are all I could offer to friends at the moment ;_; hope you like it!


End file.
